


暗度陈仓04

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	暗度陈仓04

04  
   
两个人的工作都不是能允许他们两个人时常见面甚至是时常煲电话粥，所以最后两个人决定选择line来联络，这样忙别的事情的时候line可以保持在登出状态，只有想要联络对方的时候才输入密码登录，而对方是不是读了消息也可以清楚的看到。  
   
虽然彼此都没有戳破这件事情，但是两个人内心都很清楚，他们两个人现在的感情只能隐瞒着身边的所有人存在着。  
   
至于过后要怎么样，才刚刚确认了彼此的心思，堂本刚又立刻投入到了演唱会当作忙得马不停蹄，堂本光一这边警视厅里从来都是不得闲，两个人暂时还没时间坐下来好好的商量。堂本刚的爱豆身份，堂本光一的大好前程，堂本刚父母的态度，浅井悠的家世……都决定了这不是轻易能改变的现状，干脆就先把这些都放在一边先专心于自己的工作。  
   
但是堂本光一的生活还是因此发生了改变——还有不到一个月就是堂本议员的生日了，警视厅的部分高层往年都会集体送一份礼物，以署名的形式送往堂本议员的宅邸。堂本光一原本是不参与这些的，一来他的职务只是到课长，无意于这种层面的政治交往也无可厚非，二来他从前也没有想过再往上爬，更没有想过从政这件事情，所以对这些更不上心，能够独善其身就可以了。但是眼下局面发生了变化，他需要更多的筹码来保护他和堂本刚的感情，最好的办法就是进入堂本议员的视线。他知道堂本议员选择浅井悠的用心，这些堂本刚可能没有想到，单纯只是以为浅井悠家世好个人能力也不算差，但是作为认识浅井悠多年的他的直系后辈，再加上在这个圈子里多年的浸染，堂本光一看得更明白。论能力，浅井悠当然不算差，但是这个人极为自负，自己能做到五就恨不得跟别人吹嘘到十，家世良好再加上晋升顺风顺水，更是半点挫折都没受过，城府不深做事也不够圆滑且人脉多是依靠父母，对于一个年龄渐长但一心想实现自己政治抱负的政坛老手来讲，这是一个易于操控的继任者。

但这也同样意味着，他还需要足够时间的调教才能成为一个合格的政治家。  
   
他从前没有跟堂本议员接触过，眼下的情况他只能靠猜测，堂本议员到底是什么态度，他得接近了对方才知道，所以现下的这个时机就是最好的机会。

警视厅本署有多少人对于这个毫无背景却能一路从小警员坐到搜查一科课长位置上的堂本光一存了拉拢的心思，不过是他自己总能圆滑又不留痕迹的应付过去，才能够在人际关系复杂的本署内立于一个相对中立的位置明哲保身。但一旦他透露出某些倾向来，本署内想要牵线搭桥的人就如同看到蜜糖的蚂蚁一样蜂拥而至。  
   
只不过堂本光一也没想到，在他还在思忖着到底用谁当作踏板更合适也更隐蔽的时候，一贯和他没什么交集的渡边警视监那边突然发来了邀请，说趁着这几天事情不忙本署里几个喜欢车的同仁准备一起在赛车场跑几圈，听说堂本课长也特别懂车，邀他一起去玩儿。这听起来是非常正当的理由——堂本光一爱车如命这件事情认识他的人都知道——如果堂本光一到场之后没有发觉他们聚会的地点仅仅是赛车场的包厢而并没有任何人打算真的开车跑几圈的话。  
   
场地上最新款的法拉利的马达声还隐隐约约的传进包厢里，在场的警察系统的同事里堂本光一的警衔最低，已经到场的坐在沙发上的人除了约他来的渡边警视监以外，还有另外一位警视厅副部长，站着的几位看样子是秘书一类的职位，坐着的其他几个人他并不认识，但胸前的徽章昭示着几个人的身份。堂本光一一进去，就在秘书的引导下坐在了最下位，而上首位的位置还空着。  
   
堂本光一微笑着站起身在渡边警视监的介绍下和各位议员打了招呼，心下却犹疑，他答应赴约的时候以为这就是渡边警视监发起的一次聚会，看样子还有官位更高的大人物要莅临。  
   
数分钟后走进了的是一位老人，穿着合体的西装带着几个秘书和安保人员，精神看起来很不错，走进了之后来招招手让大家都先坐下。  
   
“就是个简单的聚会，不用搞得这么正式。”坐下之后又笑眯眯的看向堂本光一，“这就是渡边常跟我提到的堂本课长吧，果然是青年才俊，我家的小子要有你一半的优秀我也不要这把年纪还操这么多心了。”  
   
初见到堂本议员，于情于理堂本光一都应该特别紧张，但是他不合时宜的想起来那天晚上他们两个人在空无一人的马路上手牵手散步聊天的时候，刚撅着嘴跟他吐槽他家父亲大人长得特别像乌龟——别说还真的挺像的，这让堂本光一忍不住有点想笑。当然他的那点笑意还不至于表露在脸上，只是这话却不好接，说刚在音乐上很有造诣的话不知道这位大人会不会不高兴，说得太多他又有种怕被人误会的心虚感。  
   
还好在他还没来得及开口的时候，渡边警视监已经自己接过了话头。  
   
“刚君只是志不在此，那孩子聪明着呢。如今也订婚了，以后浅井要参政，刚君的影响力也会是很好的助力，老师您哪里要这么担心。”  
   
即便全身心的投入到人脉网络当中也未必能真的对这个圈子了如指掌，更何况光一此前无心于此。他在这之前还真的不知道渡边警视监和堂本议员私交不错，更不知道两个人还有这一层师徒关系。  
   
“你就拣好听的话说，不过是我夫人跟浅井夫人交好，两个孩子左右也说的到一起，哪里就想得到那么深远。比起什么参政不参政，我倒希望他俩把婚礼办了去领养个小孙子呢。我记得说堂本课长和我们刚是一年生的？倒该介绍你们认识呢。”  
   
堂本光一一边礼貌的表示有机会一定要互相认识一下，一边在内心里想这位议员大人要是知道他已经跟他儿子睡过了脸上会是怎么样精彩的表情。  
   
“说起来我们这位堂本课长可从来不参加这样的聚会呢，果然还是赛车的魅力大啊。”  
   
“渡边警视监您说笑了，我要是知道您的聚会都是这样的人物来参加，就是您不请我我也得自己跑来啊。”  
   
堂本光一现在心里大概有数，渡边警视监这几年内应该就会从警察系统中调职，另一位警视监年龄也大了，他们需要在本署里有自己的人，因而这一次才这么意味明显邀请自己。对于这种打瞌睡就有人送枕头的事情他当然乐于顺水推舟，比起从前毫无目标的只知道埋头向上爬，他现在很清楚从政已经必不可免了。早就过了幻想什么私奔什么逃避家庭责任的年纪，既然知道了刚的心意，那他现在要做的就是让堂本议员认可他，然后等待浅井悠犯错误——或者直接一点，他可以帮浅井悠制造一点绊脚石。既然堂本议员手里有一张备选名单，那么让自己成为那张名单上的一员就能顺理成章的和刚在一起，在那之前，他们两个人都会忍耐。  
   
听起来有些过于现实，但是对比起这些年只能把心意埋藏在内心深处的日子，只能看着电视上的刚派遣寂寞的日子，现在的堂本光一简直感觉自己浑身上下的血液都在燃烧，他已经完全准备好了，充满斗志的准备开始这一切。  
   
今天的聚会就是一次非常良好的开端，渡边警视监最初可能只是想试探堂本光一的态度，但是对方临走时赞赏的眼神和说下次一起去吃饭的约定，都让堂本光一清楚，对方在开始一点一点的认可自己，把自己划入他的圈子当中。

 

——————————

 

 

“所以，跟我父亲见面了？”  
   
堂本刚现在在外地办live，两个人只能在深夜的时候视频才能见上一面，即便是这样跨越着网线的见面，也不能持续太长时间，在工作上两个人都是pro，再怎么样也不会感情用事的影响到第二天的工作。  
   
“嗯，就是简单的聊了聊，说下次带我去吃饭什么的。”

“那就是对你还蛮有好感的了，我父亲很少为这样主动的说要带一个后辈去吃饭。”

14寸显示屏上堂本刚的每一个表情都会被清晰的捕捉下来，所以堂本光一很容易就能察觉到他在听闻自己和他父亲见面之后脸上的欲言又止。虽然对方随即岔开了话题聊起了别的事情，但堂本光一心下还是猜到了刚的心思。

“刚君，我现在所做的事情，不是为了你。”堂本光一顿了一下，露出温柔的笑意来，“是为了我们两个人。”

“光一先生……”

在这件事情上堂本刚犹豫过，他很确定自己想和堂本光一共度此生，但同时他又并不希望堂本光一因为他的缘故被牵扯进这些事情里来。警示厅里的关系当然也复杂，但是比起风云变化的政坛也要安稳许多，以堂本光一现在坐着的位置，他只要守成就足够他安稳富足的度过下半生，但现在要为了他涉险，多少让堂本刚感到不安。

看着堂本刚低眉垂眼沉默不语的样子，光一就知道他的猜测没错，堂本刚现在是因为把他牵扯进了政坛的权力更迭而感到愧疚。

“刚君，我既然能坐到现在的位置上来，你又怎么能知道我没有野心呢？比起一个课长的位置，也许我真的能做到本部长呢？”

在工作以外的地方，堂本光一有时候是个挺别扭的个性，即便是大亲友都恨不得踹他两脚。要不是那天晚上堂本刚主动了，说不准两个人的这个关系还有的拖。但是他又是个在关键时候不会掉链子的人，尤其是他深知两个人现在的关系完全只能靠彼此的心意维系着，相当的脆弱，至少目前是绝对经不起普通的恋爱关系当作那些猜测对方的心思闹别扭表达不清楚彼此误会的。只有两个人的心思完全相通，才可以把只专心去对抗外界的种种。所以这种时候他要把话完全的说清楚，绝对不能让堂本刚去猜他的想法。

“隔着屏幕说也许听起来诚意不足，可是我还是很想说。”

堂本光一看着屏幕里刚的眼睛，一字一句的充满着发自内心的情意。

“我爱你。”

“从你吻上我的那一刻，我的人生就不再做除你之外的第二种设想。人这一辈子能规划好前路就很不容易了，我没那么多心思去留后路。请你相信我——也请你相信自己。”

“真是……”堂本刚用力的眨了眨眼睛，光一想他大概是在忍住眼泪，然后对方也笑了起来，语气里有撒娇一般的嗔怪。“这种话不当面讲，感觉很狡猾哦光一先生。”

“那也是你喜欢的光一先生。”

“哇某人真的脸皮好厚。”

“我还有更厚脸皮的话没讲呢。”

你一句我一句的像是一场聊天永远都结束不了，可是已值深夜的时间提醒着明早还有工作的两个人已经到了该结束的时间，但却谁都不舍得摁下结束键。

“等到事情都结束真想把你锁在家里只给我一个人看。”

“我的饭们会写信投诉你的光一先生。”

“驳回，反正你是我一个人的。”

“不讲理……”

……

关掉视频，之后堂本光一个人站在公寓的阳台上，手插着口袋望向窗外五光十色的霓虹灯——他以前觉得东京繁华的夜景看起来很寂寞，因而这个时常被赞赏视野很好的阳台几乎都没被他临幸过。今天他站在这里，初秋的晚风轻轻地吹拂在他的身上，竟然意外的惬意起来。

他想，如果自己能遇见十年前刚上京的自己，告诉他自己现在成了搜查一科的课长，还和议员的爱豆儿子搞起了地下情，大概淳朴的兵库小年轻会震惊的合不拢嘴指着他恨铁不成钢的半天说不出话来，可能最后还会说他被东京染黑了吧。

但人心里大概都多多少少有些反叛因子，因而他现在内心竟隐隐的期待起接下来这段需要小心翼翼度过的日子。

 

——————————

 

“你是说，佐藤警视总监邀请你一起去吃饭？”

“嗯，昨天他的秘书打来的电话，左右我又不可能拒绝，只能答应了。”

浅井悠手里握着咖啡杯看起来极为困扰，眉头紧皱着看着堂本光一，似乎很期待自己这位后辈能给他一点建议。

上班时间浅井悠突然打电话来问光一能不能出去喝一杯咖啡，地方警署和警视厅离得并不近，虽然浅井悠说自己是因为公事顺路过来，但是堂本光一不用猜也知道对方一定是特意来的。浅井悠可以算是他这些人脉关系当中最容易应付的一个人，过去两个人之间又没有任何的利益纷争，顶多就是浅井悠有些妒忌堂本光一比他年轻却可以在本署混得风生水起。但因为堂本光一在他面前一向表现的还如同大学时一样是个贴心的直系后辈，即便升为课长之后和浅井悠警衔相当，也从来没有过趾高气扬的时候，因而在浅井悠心里堂本光一还算是个靠得住的人，这会儿才急急忙忙的来找堂本光一寻求建议。

堂本光一低着头，手指握着搅拌勺看似专心的搅拌着自己面前的咖啡，微蹩着眉头像是很认真的在替浅井悠思考出路，内心却忍不住发笑。

他以为打瞌睡就有人送枕头的事情前几天发生过一次已经很神奇了，却没想到浅井悠巴巴的自己把把柄往自己手上送。

佐藤警视总监是东京警视厅的本部长，他和渡边警室监是同期，两个人从入职以来就一直明争暗斗，表面上佐藤警视总监成为了本部长最终赢得了这场胜利，但实际上真正的权利分摊下来，两个人还是各占半壁江山。

堂本光一揣测着佐藤警视总监的心思，要么是故意邀请堂本议员的准女婿来暗示渡边动作不要太大，要么是真的打算拉拢浅井一家，毕竟浅井家家底丰厚，能为政治家提供不少的活动资金。但不论是哪一种情况，他要是浅井的话决不会在没搞清对方的目的之前就贸然答应对方的要求。

“其实你这样想，虽然有听说过渡边警视监和堂本议员私交甚笃，但那也只是传言而已。如果渡边警视监真的是堂本议员曾经的学生的话，那他又怎么会在本部长的争夺之中输给佐藤警视总监呢？”

堂本光一这样说是有心试探，渡边特意在堂本议员会出席的聚会上邀请自己，很明显是在向自己表明二人之间亲密的关系。但很可惜，浅井悠满脸你说的很对的认同表情向他表明了作为堂本议员的准女婿，他甚至没有自己得到堂本议员信任。

放在桌子上的手机突然抖动了一下，弹出了一个line的对话框。

——你在干嘛ヾ(❀╹◡╹)ﾉ~

咖啡厅的桌子并不大，尤其在这样的情况下突然响起来的手机很容易吸引人的注意力，所以浅井悠几乎是同时和堂本光一一起看到的这条信息。

“女朋友？”

“男朋友。”

堂本光一脸上毫不避讳的笑意让浅井悠勾起嘴角拍了拍他的肩膀。

“藏得够深呀，什么时候带出来让老学长见见？”

“他怕生，过段时间吧。”

“啧啧啧这语气，恨不得宠到天上去了吧。”

“我的男朋友，我不宠谁宠。”

“羡慕你啊，还有自由恋爱的权利……你学长我呀，也就是堂本刚去外地开巡演我才松快两天，本来工作就够忙了还要天天被逼着出门约会……我跟你讲都内已经没有我没去过的水族馆和博物馆了，你俩约会一般去哪儿？”

浅井悠似乎对一贯不食人间烟火的堂本光一的对象很有兴趣，也顾不得自己的正事儿了，还八卦起别人的感情生活来。

“饭馆，还有宾馆。”堂本光一据实以告，从订婚礼开始算起他们俩统共就见过两面，两次都是在吃饭的地方——只不过有一次最后发展到了留宿。

“你这是故意刺激我啊学弟……说起来我那天还跟大学时代的朋友打赌，看我能不能在结婚前睡到堂本刚，我们赌了辆车呢。”

原本只是打算隔岸观火的堂本光一改了主意，他现在准备往燃烧的火焰里面浇热油了。

“其实学长，你不要怪我多嘴，也就是你是我学长我跟你说这话，你要是不爱听可以当我没说过。”

“哪来那么多要是，我对你还是信得过的。”

“我知道堂本刚的父亲会是你从政很好的一个助力，可是以学长的实力，靠自己也完全没有问题，非得受制于人吗？你之前也提到过你有招人疼的小情人，那堂本刚又不讨你喜欢又没情趣，何不趁此机会尝试着甩开堂本家呢？”

堂本光一说的一脸真诚，浅井悠原本满脸的笑意也渐渐收起变成认真的表情来。他觉得堂本光一说的不无道理，自己作为地方警察署的署长，跟东京警视厅的本部长吃一顿饭本来就是顺理成章的事情，就是堂本议员也不该挑出什么毛病来。但如果自己真的能和这位本部长以及他上面的大人物打好关系的话，不说能决定自己的婚姻，至少他日后不用受堂本议员的摆布。

临分别的时候，原本愁容满面的浅井悠看起来步伐轻松了很多，还拍着堂本光一的肩膀说等以后他从了政一定提携堂本光一。

他当然无法看到转过身之后堂本光一满脸的不屑——跟政治家扯上关系容易，随便就想摆脱这样的政治老手，真不知道该说他自信还是该说他天真。

 

————————

 

“悠君，你要是有急事可以先离开，我帮我父亲买生日礼物就可以了。”

“不，没事，怎么能丢下刚一个人离开，我们快点决定买什么吧。”

堂本刚点点头不再说话，跟在浅井悠的身后装作看不到他一直盯着手机看确认时间的样子。浅井夫人午饭过后就给刚打了电话，说让两个人一起去给堂本议员准备生日礼物，这种变相的约会，浅井悠以往也不会表现的如此焦躁，但是因为堂本光一提前跟他透过气，所以刚很清楚对方如此反常的原因——浅井悠和佐藤警视正的饭局就约在今晚六点，而现在距离六点只剩不到一个小时，再不离开肯定就要迟到了。

刚放在口袋里的手机震了震，line上他给对方设置的头像是一坨q版的unko，消息的内容非常简洁。

——三点钟方向。

刚抬起头，果然在右前方看到了穿着一身休闲装正一脸认真的在珠宝柜台前的堂本光一。

——收到ヾ(●´∇｀●)ﾉ

“悠君，我们往右边那边看看吧。”

“好。”

浅井悠心不在焉的应了一声，转过身往珠宝柜台那边走。

“诶～光一！”

“啊学长，真巧啊在这里遇见你。”

“刚，上次你见过的，我大学的后辈，堂本光一。”

“光一先生您好。”

“论理他是我学弟，刚你不用跟他说敬语的。”

堂本光一和堂本刚不动声色的交换了一个眼神，然后光一看向浅井悠，压低了声音。

“浅井学长，地方警署不是下午要开会么？”

“哈？啊，我忘记了，那个，刚，要不这样，光一替我陪你买东西，我先去忙工作了。”

浅井悠一直发愁自己不能跟刚直说他有饭局，不然回头堂本夫妇问起来刚说他跟同事吃饭去了，对方很容易就能查到自己是去跟本部长去吃饭。不过还好他提前跟堂本光一说过他约好的时间，这会学弟递了话头过来，他愣了一愣赶紧接上了话。

“诶？这样么。那悠君你去忙吧，也不用耽误光一先生时间的，我自己逛就可以了。”

“没事，我跟光一关系很好的，有他送你回家我也安心。”

接着不容刚拒绝的揽住光一的脖子，轻声的在他耳边嘱咐务必让他拖到跟堂本刚吃了饭再回去，不然让父母知道了两个人回家的时间不一样又是问题。

“那我先走了，不好意思啊刚，回头我一定补上。”

浅井悠万分感激的看了看光一，然后飞快地消失在卖场，留下并肩站着的堂本光一和堂本刚。

光一借着身高的优势看过去，就能看到刚转过头微微抬着下巴看着他，圆滚滚的眼睛里盈满了笑意。

这还是上次一起吃饭以来的第一次见面呢，两个人都小心翼翼的怕暴露出什么，这次也是仔细的设了这么一个小小的圈套好找到借口让浅井悠以后即便发现两个人有联系也不会觉得奇怪——毕竟他们两个人是因为他才认识的，不是么？

“刚君会觉得有点累吗？要不要去哪里坐一坐？”

“啊，这附近有个不错的店，光一先生要一起去么？”

“恭敬不如从命。”

堂本刚常去的这家餐厅很多明星都是常客，因而店家非常注意客人的隐私，都是提前定好位置和餐点，去的时候直接凭借预定的号码去包间，期间不会有任何人打扰。

“你常来这里啊？”堂本光一现在对于刚的一切私生活都充满了好奇，什么都想要了解看看。“感觉还挺神秘的一家店。”

“不想在家里写歌的时候就会过来。”

私密性极好的包间核心效果也非常好，他在里面随便弹吉他也没关系。

把光一的外套和自己的外套都在衣架上挂好之后，刚的注意力就放在了桌子上已经摆好的甜品上，窝在沙发上愉快的开始享用美食，也不管堂本光一凑过来搂着他的腰眼巴巴的看着他。

“干嘛啦？”

被对方不断的骚扰他的脖颈的动作搞的没办法好好吃甜品的刚侧过头亲了亲光一的嘴唇想让他安分点，却没想到堂本光一接着这个姿势扣住他的后颈加深了这个吻，一直亲到刚觉得自己肺部的空气都要消耗殆尽了才松开他。

因为亲吻而水润润的嘴唇微微的撅着表达着主人的不乐意，堂本光一抵着刚的额头，原本是想调整下呼吸，却还是没忍住再次亲了上去。

“光一先生……别……别在这里……”

因为是常和朋友来的餐厅，实在让刚有种羞耻感，紧紧拽着光一的衣领整个人都开始有些颤抖起来。压在他身上的堂本光一叹了口气，却很快就依言坐起身来，帮刚整理了一下他的衣摆，只是把他抱在怀里。

“抱歉……因为我的关系，连见面都这么困难……”

“刚……”光一揽着恋人软软的身体实在有些心猿意马，但是要他放开他也是不肯的，“跟别人见面再容易，我也只想跟你见面。”

“呐，刚刚在柜台买的。”

堂本光一从裤子口袋里掏出一个小盒子，单手打开之后里面躺着一枚精致的钻戒。

“又不能带，买这么贵的戒指干嘛啦？”

话是这么说，脸上却是掩不住的惊喜，任由堂本光一把他中指上的戒指摘下来丢进刚刚吃了一半的蛋糕里，然后把他的戒指戴在他的无名指上。

 

“这叫提前预约，这个位置只能给我留着。”

堂本光一握着刚的手，轻轻的摩挲着他的左手无名指，然后抬起来亲了亲带着戒指的地方。

动作温情的让刚想落泪。

于是刚像是下定决心深吸了一口气，红着脸从靠在堂本光一右肩上的动作换成了跨坐在对方的大腿上，搂住光一的脖子亲了亲他的耳根。

“光一先生，其实这里的隔音效果特别好哦。”


End file.
